


Kiss

by jo19844_twfic



Series: 100 fic prompts [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week, and Ianto still hasn't agreed to a date. Written for the prompt, kiss</p><p>Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Jack walked into the information centre and leaned on the doorframe, watching Ianto as he unpacked boxes of leaflets. He and the Welshman had hardly been alone together since had returned; Ianto always found an excuse not to work late and when the others went out, he quickly found an urgent job that needed doing. Right now that urgent job was creating a new display of decoy leaflets in the information centre.

 

“When are you free for that date?” he asked. “It's been a week now.”

 

“Whenever you let me.” Ianto concentrated on stacking the new leaflets on the wire rack. “So that would be never. I can't remember the last time I had a night off, something always happens. Weevil attacks, Blowfish, your psychotic ex-boyfriends.”

 

“So, you didn't get much time off whilst I was away?”

 

“Surprisingly I was a little busy after you buggered off without telling anyone where you were going.”

 

“Did you date anyone else while I was gone?”

 

"We never dated," Ianto reminded him. "Weevil hunting doesn't count, even if we did have a shag after."

 

"And when I was away you didn't meet anyone?"

 

“I had some time.” He turned around. “I went out with Tosh a few times for dinner, but we got called back most of the time. Torchwood doesn't leave much time for a decent love life.”

 

“You and Toshiko?” Jack sounded surprised. “Together?”

 

“Sort of.” The Welshman smiled a little. “It was never really going to work. it ended up as more of a lonely hearts club than anything else to be honest."

 

"So, who asked?" Jack asked, trying badly to sound casual. "I mean, did it just happen or--"

 

"I asked her out, but it was a bit weird. It felt like I was kissing my sister.”

 

“Y-- you kissed her?” Jack's lips suddenly became very dry and his fingers fidgeted with the rack of leaflets. “Was it just a kiss, or was it more than a kiss? Did you--”

 

“We went on a five dates Jack, use your imagination.”

 

“I don't think I want to imagine that, I think something would short-circuit if I tried.” He licked his lips for the second time, trying desperately to wet them and swallowed something hard, yet invisible, in his throat. “I mean to think of you two together, being together, it just doesn't register in my mind as something real.”

 

"It was real," Ianto smiled a little. "It was nice being with someone who didn't put their clothes on the moment they were done, or think a quick fumble in the archive room constituted a satisfying relationship."

 

"Ianto--"

 

“A lot happened whilst you were away. It was like finding another way to live, everything had to be done differently. Life was hard without you.”

 

“Obviously not _too_ hard.”

“You want to be careful there, Captain,” Ianto said, straightening the leaflets Jack had just disturbed. “You're very close to sounding jealous." 

"Do I have anything to be jealous of?” 

“Well, you don't really have any right. You left.” 

“But I came back.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you left in the first place.” Ianto was silent for a moment, and sighed a little before walking slowly towards Jack as he leaned on the wall. “Are you going to leave again?” 

"I can't promise that I'll stay forever, but I can promise that I won't want to leave you again." 

"And that's how you felt before?” Ianto asked. “You wanted to leave?” 

"I wanted answers from my Doctor and I got them, now I want something else.” 

"Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Jack reached out to pull him close, but Ianto backed away a little, denying him the touch he was looking for. 

“What do you want?” The Welshman stood in front of him. “Do you even know?” 

“I want you.” 

“You know that you can't just waltz back into my life like you never left it, don't you?” Ianto closed the gap between them until their bodies were almost touching, his hands still inside his pockets. “I won't let you pick things up where you left them. No more late-night meetings in your office for a quickie before bedtime, I want more and if you can't give me that then forget it. I'm not your sex toy.” 

“Why do you think I asked you out on a date?” 

Ianto smiled a little, the tiniest of a knowing smirk that lurked at the corner of his lips. “To soften me up so that I would allow you to give me one in the office?” He pressed a soft kiss against his lips and let it linger a moment. “I'm free tomorrow night as long as the rift behaves, you can pick me up and take me somewhere nice." 

"Great," Jack smiled a little, pulling Ianto in for another kiss only to be denied. 

"And I mean _nice_. I deserve that." 

“Eight o'clock?” 

“Seven thirty,” Ianto corrected. 

"Seven thirty." Jack repeated. "On the dot." 

Ianto straightened the lapels of Jack's coat and pulled him close, his lips a whisper away. He could feel Jack's breath on his mouth, almost begging for his touch. 

“If you're late then don't bother coming. You get one chance. No rain checks, no sexual compensation and if you're not there, you better have a bloody good excuse.” 

“Noted and understood.” Jack slipped his hand around the back of Ianto's neck, guiding him in for a kiss that he never received. 

"It's a date then." Ianto walked towards the desk and pressed the red button to open the door for Jack to step through. 

"How long are you going to make me suffer?" 

"That all depends how you treat me.” 

"I deserve this, don't I?" 

"Indeed you do." 

"But Just out of interest?” Jack asked. “You and Toshiko?” 

Ianto sat down at the desk, taking a sip of his coffee before taking his time to answer. 

"It was over before it began.” 


End file.
